Joined Forces Part 3: The Defector
by Andalite Girl
Summary: Can Ax1 kill someone he has known for years? Could he kill his brother?


Joined Forces Part 3: The Defector: 

By: Andalite Girl

(Authors note: Please pay attention to who is speaking Aximili1 or Aximili2. Also this first chapter is supposed to be Ax2 when he was about 3 or so.)

****

Prologue:

Ax2

Mommy, I don wanna take a nap! I whined stamping a hoof in defiance.

Sush now Aximili, My mom said in a gentle tone, You need your sleep. Don't you want to grow up as big and smart as your father? 

I raised my tail in pride. I bigger and smarter! 

Get to bed. My dad said with mock ferociousness.

I pouted and pleaded but I always lost the battle. It was almost like a noon time ritual, trying to get me to sleep.

Don wanna go to smelly ol nap. I muttered as I lay myself down on the soft grass of the scoop. Naps's for babies. 

From where I say I could just see a glimpse of blue green sky. Out side the scoop the Kafit birds were crying out to one another in their sweet voices. The sound of it lulled me to a half sleep state I always managed to achieve when I took naps.

Suddenly I felt a shadow pass over the scoop. It woke me up to hear my mother's blood curtailing scream. Noolin! He's here! Get Aximili. 

I sat up and looked out side. My parents were standing still and looking up at the sky with horror written on their faces. I moved a little to the right and saw what they were looking at. A ship, big and as dark as the blackest nights was hanging over our scoop about 15 feet up in the air.

Mommy! Daddy! I screamed.

Dad turned a stalk eye toward me. Aximili-kala, it is just a drill. Remember what we do in a drill? 

I waved my tail. Yes, I remembered. Drills were for if the bad people came. I was to hide where no one could see me until my parents came and got me. I wasn't to make a sound or come out or I would get in a lot of trouble and get grounded.

I quickly hid in a place I knew to be safe. The bad people would never find me here. HA! Best of all I had a good view of the outside. 

Then out of the ship came monsters! Big and they had big blades coming out of their body. They ran over to my parents and forced them on their knees.

This never happened in the drills.

The monsters circled my parents then seemed to stand at attention. Then _he _stepped into view. _He_ was an andalite, about in his mid 20's and looked a lot like my dad. But once I heard his voice in my head I knew that he was nothing like my father.

Ah, my parents. I'm so happy to see you again. 

Yeerk scum! My mom snared. You aren't my son, you are a low life worm! 

The strange andalite laughed. Oh my host is voluntary. You did know that didn't you? He will enjoy this as well as I. He seemed thoughtful for a second. All this andalite chasing can make one very thirsty. 

Then he began to change. His stomach grew and grew until it was perfectly round and at least 6 feet in diameter. Two legs sprouted from his side and became long and spindly. Then the other legs transformed too.

It's just a drill, it's just a drill, it's just a drill. I said, hugging my self to keep from screaming.

The strange andalite's fur then became transparent. His fur melted and became transparent. I could see his insides. Last of all two hollow spear like things shot out from where his chin would have been.

" UUURRRAAAAAA" The beast screamed.

It jumped forward and stabbed the spears through my parent's chests.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! 

AHHHHHHHHHHH! They screamed. 

Just a drill, just a drill, just a drill, I said.

Then there was a horrible sucking sound. The beast turned more and more blue as my parents got thinner and thinner. Mom and Dad stopped screaming.

A drill, a drill, a drill. I repeated.

The andalite changed back and my parents fell asleep on the ground. 

Let's get out of here before we are detected. The andalite said. He and his monsters went back into the ship and flew away. 

The drill was almost over. Now mom or dad would come and tell me that it was ok to come out. But my parents were still asleep. Did grown ups take naps? I finally got really bored and came out of my hiding place. 

Won't they be happy that I had stayed there all that time while they had fallen asleep? They would be so surprised when I woke them up!

I walked over to my mom first because she was closer and sometimes dad was grumpy when he wakes up. My mom was much thinner then I remembered and her eyes were sunken in. I touched her shoulder. Mommy wake up. I've been hiding mommy. 

No response. 

I shook her a little, she seemed light as a feather. Wake up mommy. She didn't even turn to look at me. I was getting a little scared now, so I ran to dad.

Daddy, Mommy won't wake up. He didn't respond either. Please, please wake up Daddy! I yelled.

I ran from one parent to the other yelling at them. Screaming at them. It did no good they never woke up.

********

Aximili wake up! Somone yelled at me. I jerked into conciseness and remembered who and where I was. I was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. A warrior that used to work on the dome ship tail-strike until it crashed and I, the only survivor, was stranded on a planet called Earth.

I opened my eyes only to peer into the face of my counterpart. He is actually me but from an alternate universe. I don't really feel like explaining it right now. If you really want to know more then you should ask Prince Cassie.

My counterpart, Aximilli1 or Ax1 smiled cynically in his eyes.

You were screaming so loud that half the forest probably heard you. 

I pushed him out of my way and stood up. Bad dreams. 

Yeah well you interrupted These Messages. 

I felt the surge of annoyance I usually felt when I was dealing with him. You are not human. So why do you act like a human and watch their idiotic television? 

Humans are an honorable species and they have earned my respect. Plus they have invented the cinnamon bun. Then he added. And they do not spend their nights screaming about monsters, unlike you. Aximili1 turned walked away laughing.

Sometimes I really hate that andalite.

****

Chapter 2:

Ax1

I walked under Tobias's tree on the way back to my scoop. Is he ok? Tobias asked from above.

Aximili woke you up? I asked.

Tobias laughed silently, His screaming would have waken the dead. I was about to inform him that the dead can not be waken when he started speaking again, Ax, I think he may have a problem. 

What? 

You know as well as I do that this isn't the first time he has had screaming nightmares. He snapped, Have you ever talked to him about it? 

I shook my head, a human gesture. No, he and I… do not get along. I find him annoying and extremely arrogant… everything that I am not. 

Uh-huh, well could you just try to talk to him? I need my sleep. 

Yes, I will try… maybe, someday.   
Then I left for my scoop.

******************************

I ran for the sheer joy of running. It was not often that I indulged in a morning feed, but when I woke up today the temperature and humidity was just right, the songbirds were chirping happily and I was very hungry.

Right in the middle of a feeding I always feel hyper and full of energy. Up ahead of me was a large shrub around my height. I increased my speed and jumped as high as I could go. It was like flying! I sailed over the top without even hitting my hoofs.

And I landed… I landed on Aximili2.

Ow! He exclaimed we fell to the ground.

I felt incredibly embarrassed. Why did you have to hide at that spot? 

Hiding! He shrieked. I was just here minding my own business. 

I sighed. It was an accident. I apologize. 

My counterpart looked shocked for a moment like he could not believe that I was capable of apologizing.

Suddenly I heard thought speak laughter in my head and an osprey landed in front of us. Are andalite's always that clumsy? 

Hello Marco2, I said. Marco1 would not have asked such an obvious question. 

Jake… I don't know which one, but a Jake wants us to get together in Cassie's barn as soon as possible. 

Aximili2 and I quickly morphed into birds of prey and flew to the barn. It is one of the few places where all of us can gather together and not arose suspicions of being a group. 

Everyone was there, Prince Jake and Jake2, the Cassies, the Rachels, the Tobias's and of coarse Marco1

Rachel2 started out the meeting. "Ok so we have had the power to morph for more then a week and we have all acquired useful morphs. Now what? I mean, do we go down to the Yeerk pool and bomb it or something?"

Not that easy Rach, Tobias said a little sadly. One time we went to he Yeerk pool without a real plan in mind and look what happened. He ruffled his feathers in emphasis. 

" Point taken," Marco2 said. But I've seen how far along the Yeerks are, we don't have much time left."

" Yeah," Marco1 put in. " They could get control of MTV and put 'N Sync on 24 hours a day to melt people's brains."

" Hey! I like 'N Sync!" Rachel2 complained.

As one we all turned to stare at her. Perhaps someone should inform you of our encounter with them. I said. And their preoccupation with whips and chains. 

Marco1 slapped his forehead. " My God! Ax made a joke!"

Cassie1 and Cassie2 began to talk then, completely changing the subject.

" We could go to a sharing-"

"-Meeting and find out-"

"-What the Yeerks are up too. -"

"-It could give us an idea-"

"-Where to start."

Then the Cassie's exchanged identical grins.

Once again I envied the relationships that the Cassies, Jakes, Marcos, and Tobias's enjoyed. They seemed to in tune to one another they were like shorms. I quickly glanced over at Aximili2 who seemed lost in his own thoughts. We were very different despite looking so similar.

Jake2 snapped his fingers. " Tom was saying something about the sharing doing some kind of dog show at a meeting, as a community thing. It was supposed to be today around 12:00"

" That would be perfect!" Prince Jake1 exclaimed. " After all we can't have two pairs-"

"-Of identical people-" Jake2 continued.

" -Running around."

Marco2 muttered to Marco1 loudly. " If I start doing that then you have my permission to shoot me."

" Same here." The Rachels said together.

We used a highly advanced human method of chance in deciding who would go as a human and who would go as a dog. It involved throwing a small medal disk in the air and yelling out " Heads!" or "Tails!" It worked very well in my favor, I got to be a human while my counterpart had to be the dog.

He, of coarse, complained in a quite dishonorable way about "having to be a primitive earth creature" Cassie1 countered him by saying that the dogs sense of hearing was very good and that he and the others had the important job of listening in on conversations. He finally consented and acquired a dog.

So we all morphed into our appropriate morphs (Prince Jake, Tobias2, Cassie1, Rachel1 and Marco1 were the dogs.) and went to the sharing building where the show was held.

Do you even think that this is going to work?! Rachel1 demanded after being at the show for a half-hour without results. This is so lame! 

I halfway agreed with her.

Chill Rachel, Marco1 advised. 

I suddenly got tired of their bickering. " I am going to get some food. Ooood" I announced, tugging on Aximili's leash for him to follow me.

I am not hungry. He complained as he trotted along.

" You should try your sense of taste, it is quite-"

Suddenly somone tapped me on the shoulder. " Hey, your one of the new full members aren't you?"

I turned around to face a human female around my age. " Uh, yes, I am."

The human looked me up and down. " Don't talk to your host out loud like that you idiot or you will give us away." Then she leaned close to my ear and whispered. " Visser 3 has called an emergency meeting."

A yeerk meeting! " My dog," I said pointing to the morphed Aximili2. 

The controller snapped her fingers and another human came and took the leash away from me. " Come. We need to go." The female controller said as she led me to the back door.

Ax where are you going? Prince Jake demanded, just realizing what was happening.

" Sharing meeting," I muttered quietly, hoping that dog-ears would pick it up.

Good luck, Aximili2 said snidely.

The back door led to a room filled with chairs pointed to the front. The controller directed me to sit in one of them. Then she left to get more people. Soon the whole room was full and the meeting began.

Chapman, a high-ranking controller, strode to the front of the room. " My fellow Yeerks, let me introduce our glorious leader. Visser 3."

Another door opened and he stepped into view. I was grateful that I was already sitting or my weak human legs would have given out under me.

It was Elfangor. My brother.

It couldn't be him! It had to be these pathetic eyes playing tricks on me. Then he spoke and I had no doubt that it was indeed he.

We have reason to believe that there is a resistance to our forces. 

I wasn't even paying attention. _No, no, no!_ My mind reeled. _Not Elfangor! He would have never submitted to Yeerk control._ Never. 

Some of my most loyal subvissers have found evidence of at least two andalites living in the forest. 

That statement brought my attention back to the meeting. 

I want them found! Elfangor, no I could not allow myself to think that way, Visser 3 yelled. We cannot have rouge andalites running around. We will mount a search tomorrow and we will not stop until I myself kill them! 

****

Chapter 3

Ax1

"Whoa," Rachel2 commented when I finished my report. We were in the forest right by Tobias's meadow because Cassie's dad was using the barn. I had told my human friends everything… except for the fact that Elfangor was Visser 3's host body. 

The others talked on and on about what to do about this recent turn of events, but I didn't care. What was the use in hiding from the Yeerks? If Elfangor was a controller then what chance did I have in hiding? 

How, how, how did it happen? When did it happen? That was the killer question, these universes where so similar… Could the brother that I thought I knew be a Yeerk? 

And what about Tobias, Elfangor's only son. A human word crossed my turbulent mind. 

Damn.

I was going to have to tell him someday, it was my duty to tell him. Tobias was strong, so much stronger then me. He would be able to handle the news while felt like I was just hanging on- 

" Hey! Earth to Ax! Are you in there?"

Huh what? 

" I asked if that was all they talked about at the meeting." Jake2 said impatiently.

Yes, it was rather short. 

Aximili2 seemed eager and excited. This is so perfect! The forest is a wonderful place to kill Visser 3 and strike a blow at the Yeerks. 

For a moment I was too shocked to speak. Finally I said in private thought speak, Aximili, do you know who Visser 3 is? Do you know that it is Elfangor? 

He laughed in "open" thought speak said, Of course I do. I'm no fool, I just can't wait to have my blade against his neck and have his host scream for mercy. 

Something in me snapped. All of that old grief I felt when Elfangor died in my universe and the fresh grief I felt now came to head. Take that back! I screamed.

Aximili2 looked calm, deadly calm. Why should I? 

I was so enraged that I stuck at him.

FWAPP!

" What are you doing?" Marco2 demanded.

Aximili2 blocked my blow, Come on Aximili! He taunted in the andalite language. You want to go tail to tail with me?! Come on! 

I stuck again, this time I just barely missed his neck. Another inch and he would have been killed.

I didn't care.

He was a hero to my people! I yelled.

I then saw something very interesting in my counterpart's eyes. Hate. Pure hate and loathing. His tail moved so fast that I didn't have time to react and in the next second it was against my throat.

Whoa! Back off you two! Tobias cried.

Now you listen to me you insignificant Aristh. Aximili2 said in the Andalite language. He is a murderer and a traitor to our people. He sided with the Yeerks as a voluntary controller. Aximili2 then began to scream. He made me an orphan and would have killed me too! But one day I will kill him. Oh yes, one day I will kill Elfangor! 

Suddenly out of the corner of my main eyes I saw a Rachel, halfway into her grizzly morph, come barreling at us. She literally threw herself onto my counterpart and I, pinning us down.

Tell me what the fuck is going on between you two. She growled. RIGHT NOW! 

****

Chapter 4

Ax2

He attacked me first! I said, defending myself.

Prince Cassie walked over to us. " Ok, Rachel is going to let you up now, but I don't want you two fighting." 

Rachel lifted her massive weight and I could breath easier. Aximili1 and I got up and faced each other, our tails quivering. But Jake1 stepped between us. " This is bull shit." He said evenly. " One second we are talking about Yeerks and the next second you two are tail fighting." He turned to Aximili, " What gives?"

Prince Jake, He said, Elfangor is… he is… one of them. Visser 3. 

There were assorted gasps from the others. You did not know this? I demanded.

" I guess you missed that part in the story Ax," Marco1 said in a dry tone. " But he is the guy who gave us the morphing power."

And he was my father, Tobias1 added quietly.

I was to shocked to do anything but stutter, But… but…

Jake2 said, " But that was no reason for you two to attack each other. We need everyone to work together especially now with you two." He glared at us for a few seconds before going on. " Now, I can't make you get along. I'm not even going to waste my time trying. Just remember this: If you are caught then we are all as good as dead."

Jake1 suddenly turned to the rest of the group. " Anyone have any ideas on what to do about tomorrow?" 

" How about the Hork-Bajir trick that Cassie was telling me about." Rachel2 suggested.

The what? I asked.

" We tricked the Yeerks into thinking that two free Hork-Bajir were dead. We could probably even use the same place and everything." Prince Cassie said, then she explained how they did it.

" For that to work then we will need andalite DNA" Tobias said suddenly after Prince Cassie was finished.

Oh, no. No. No and no. I said backing up a few steps. Aximili1 did not look pleased either.

" At least two people will have to morph andalites for this to work." Marco2 said. " We promise we won't use it after this mission." 

I thought it over for a few seconds. Fine, but it must be Tobias2 who does it. Out of all the humans I trusted him the most.

Tobias2 looked surprised, but he nodded and laid a hand on my shoulder and I fell into the acquiring trance. It felt like… like how one would feel in a really boring class. You know, where the teacher is droning on and on…

" See that wasn't so bad." Tobias2 said.

It took me a moment to realize that the acquiring was over with. I turned one stem eye to look at Aximili1. Tobias1 was just finishing acquiring him.

" Ok we will meet up first thing in the morning." Jake2 said at last. 

******

I walked to the place in the woods were I usually slept and laid down. I had expected to fall asleep right away but annoying thoughts kept running through my head. 

A world where Elfangor was actually a hero and not a symbol for hatred and death… I couldn't even fathom it. Why, the andalites might still live on the home world instead of being homeless space nomads. And my parents might still be alive…. Suddenly I had to see Aximili1. 

When I saw him in his small scoop he was not sleeping or watching TV as I imagined. He was in fact looking at a small rectangular object in his hands.

Hello, I said.

He closed the object and looked up at me, Did you know that humans learned to use flying machines in 1903 and in 1969 they landed on their moon? 

I did the calculations in my head. Impossible! That's only 66 years! 

Aximili nodded, It took we andalites 3 times as long, if I remember history correctly. I never paid attention in that class. 

I laughed. Me neither, do you remember Yizzg- Skane- Isballi? 

Aximili made a face. I hated him. He imitated Yizzg's annoying thought speak "You can do so much better Aximili, you have hidden talent your just not showing it." He sighed. I failed that class on purpose just to make him mad. 

We laughed a little and before we knew it we were talking about old friends and enemies alike. But I couldn't avoid the question I had come to see him about. If Elfangor is not Visser 3 in your universe, then who is? 

I believe his name is Alloran. 

My hearts stopped. Alloran was my foster father. He raised me with his other kids when Elfangor killed my parents.

Are you sure? I asked.

Yeah I think so. You see I am honor bound to kill him because, My counterpart laughed hollowly. Because he murdered Elfangor. 

I could not think about what he just said. If I did then I knew I would be swallowed up by grief. What about our race? Do we still live on the home world? I asked trying to put my mind on something else. It's funny, I had an easier time thinking about genocide then my own father.

Of coarse, Aximili1 replied.

Not in this universe. I said. About two years ago the Yeerks moved in and killed- there wasn't any survivors. Luckily I was in deep space at the time with my foster father. 

No survivors? Those filthy stupid ugly slugs!!!! Aximili yelled.

I agree. I said I agree.

********

Wake up Ax, its time. 

I was confused. Time? Then I remembered, oh yes, Visser 3's Yeerk forces had already began to search the forest. I got up, Tobias, where are they? 

About 5 miles north. There are in lines of Hork-Bajir and humans. 

I met up with the others in the discussed place. Jake1 out lined his plan. " The Axs and the Tobias's will take turns leading the Yeerks to the Ridge. Cassies, you guys be the wolfs and Marco will be the Gorilla."

" And what do we do?" Rachel2 demanded.

" You're with us in the air as birds. We will give directions and watch everyone's back." He turned to Aximili and I " You guys go first in leading the Controllers. Don't let them get to close. Tobias's, you had better morph right now so you will be ready to trade off with the Ax's when it's time."

Aximili1 and I took off toward the controllers.

Remember we are to act surprised to see them. Aximili1 said pointedly. 

Laughed a little and for the first time I realized that I thought of my counterpart as a friend. Oh yes, I agreed as I leaped over a fallen log. After all we were not supposed to have any warning. 

Then just up ahead there was crashing sounds in the bushes and a line of Hork-Bajir came into view. The lead controller glared at us for a second before screaming, "Andalite!"

Oops, time to run. 

We turned tail and ran at full speed the direction of the distant ridge. Hork-Bajir can run fast, very fast. But andalite's are a little faster. Fortunately. We zigzagged between trees, jumped over streams and ran through weeds taller then I was. 

I think… We lost them. Aximili1 panted when we reached a small meadow. 

I stopped and strained my ears for any sounds coming from the forest. Nothing. Then…

Ha! I have my andalites at last! 

_He_ stepped out of the forest followed by 5 Hork-Bajir in tow.

How did he find us? Aximili gasped in private thought speak. 

Cloaked bug fighter. I said realizing what fools we had been. He's been following us the whole time! 

Visser 3's thought speak boomed in our heads. Ah, it's my brothers I believe. I had not known my whore of a mother had twins. No matter, He looked at his Hork-Bajir guards. Seize them. I want my most trusted subvissers placed in their heads! 

****

Chapter 5

Ax1 

The Hork-Bajir circled us. I don't know about you but I would rather die then become a controller. Aximili2 said grimly.

I agreed. We attack on three. One. Two. THREE! 

I aimed at the closest controller and stuck.

FWAPP!

I missed!

Suddenly from the air came a scream. " TSEEERRRR!" A falcon dived down and tore at the Hork-Bajir's eyes.

Prince Jake! I exclaimed as I slashed at another controller.

Yep and don't call me prince. Help has arrived Ax! 

In the next moment the air seemed filled with screaming, diving birds of prey. They distracted the Hork-Bajir and left Visser 3 exposed. I ran up to him and in the next second my tail blade was at his throat.

I looked into his eyes. Eyes that I had known and trusted for so long. I couldn't do it. He was my brother.

Kill him! Aximili2 yelled.

With speed that I would have thought impossible Elfangor whipped his tail forward, knocked mine aside and put it to my neck all in the same movement.

One thing you must learn, child, is never to hesitate to kill your enemies. Elfangor said.

3 things happened in as many seconds. It all seemed to be in slow motion.

A flash of blue! A tail blade hit Elfangor in the back of the neck. And as he fell to the ground for the last time Elfangor desperately swung his tail. It hit Aximili2 who was running to help.

And who had stuck Elfangor and saved my life? None other then Tobias1 in andalite morph.

Elfangor was dead, lying at my hoofs. The remaining Hork-Bajir took one look at him and fled in the other direction.

Aximili2 was sprawled on the ground with a huge bloody gash across his chest. I knelt down. Aximili! Morph, your wound will be repaired. 

No, he said, It is time for me to go…. 

You have to morph Ax. Tobias1 said.

Aximili, Ax, promise me…

I felt like my hearts were breaking. He was dying and there was nothing I could do to help him. Promise what? I asked gently.

My foster father was allorian. If you go back… make his death quick… He trailed off and stopped breathing.

I reached over and closed his eyes. I promise. 

*****

We did not have to continue the Hork-Bajir trick for once the Yeerks learned of Visser 3's death they gave up andalite hunting. We buried Aximili2 with a human stile funeral.

Everyone was present except for Tobias2. No one had seen him since he and Tobias1 split up to lose some Hork-Bajir that was following them. 

We fear that he is either dead or captured.

To be continued.

And now… a small part of Joined Forces Part 4: The Trapped.

****

I am human. I am human. I am human! I screamed over and over in my head.

Oh God, I will never be able to talk again. I will never be able to open my mouth… the sense of taste was totally gone to me.

I ran though the forest full speed not even caring if I ran myself into a tree. What had Tobias said he was? Oh yeah, a nothlit. 

Well that's what I was now.

A nothlit. 

Questions? Comments? Death Threats? Well e-mail 'em to me!

[Subvisser1@hotmail.com][1]

Ax rules:

[http://www.geocities.com/area51/stargate/2503][2]

   [1]: mailto:Subvisser1@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/stargate/2503



End file.
